The Lost Code
by LostInHeaven
Summary: Jack has now set sails again ontop of his great Black Pearl. With nothing left to do, the British fleet turn towards Jack Sparrow as the enemy for their loss. Now, trying to escape with his crew, he flees to Tortuga; and Tortuga holds some news for Jack..


A cool whisk of dawn opened up to the bay. As the bright red and purples fill the sky, so did the loud gun shots of the many cannons from unknown ships. But, as the dense mist began to fade away from the bay's waters, tall ships came into view. There were about four of them, one about fifty yards in front of the other three, and very different than the others. This ship was fast, different, and old by the look of its dark gray-water wood and the choppy craftsmanship of the flying woman in front. Though it may have been worn-looking, it was no match when it came to speed, but the other three were better at aim. Slowly but surely, the other three started to hit the stern of the ship. The men of the old vessel began to run hurriedly around and away from the small gap that was beginning to form from the other's cannon balls.

"Captain!" a young man yelled as he held onto the rope of the fore sail.

"Aye, I feel boy! I feel her pain!" the man at the wheel said, staring bluntly backwards at the boy.

The young man stood there, staring at his captain and began to wonder, 'Is the guy for real?' When his short thought was over, another blow hit the ship and the young man threw his hands up over his ears and behind his head.

"Captain, we have to take shelter!" a pirate said to the captain.

"I know…" the captain answered, "That's why we're going to Tortuga."

The old pirate stared up at his captain from the stairway and smiled wryly. "Aye, I see your plan captain,"

"Wait, where are we going?" asked the young man.

The old man stared back at the boy and answered, "Just that…Tortuga. The place where all British sailors fear to go on a misty day,"

The young man, around the age of 19, didn't quite understand what he meant, but didn't ask questions. He had only been on the ship for a good eight months and still didn't understand his captain: Captain Jack Sparrow. He had questioned his authority the first time aboard to his captain's first man, Mr. Gibbs. The only fitful answer he could give was, "Don't worry too much about him, lad. Jack may be a little…wound up in the noggin, but he's seen things that not even a man who has sailed the seven seas has heard about!"

Now, standing on the stern of the ship behind Jack, he finally came to the conclusion that he was insane…but witty. Jack may not have been the brightest of the coins, but he clearly was wanted.

"Jack!" Mr. Gibbs warned, pointing at the stern that was ablaze. "We need to move fast!" Jack turned around to see the stern, pushed the boy to the side and saw the fire growing.

His eyes then grew with urgency; he turned back towards Mr. Gibbs and said, "That would be the case."

Mr. Gibbs nodded and turned towards the crew, running back and forth from starboard to port. "Alright you squaviling shrimp! We gots to get her into save waters," All the men looked up at him and stood there in silence. Mr. Gibbs searched the faces of the crew and then yelled, "TO TORTUGA!!!" Then experienced crew men looked at each other and smiled. Once all they nodded, Mr. Gibbs began giving out orders to the crew to prepare the ship.

The young man, Hugh, stood there watching everyone already moving around. In awe, he didn't move and inch, not until Gibbs came and tugged him by the arm and yelled at him about not getting a move on. Hugh stared back at Mr. Gibbs and slowly nodded - his lips slightly apart due to the fact that he was now out of it.

Mr. Gibbs stared at Hugh, then yelled, "Well, get a move on lad!"

Hugh came back to reality and ran down the stairs of the top deck towards the masts. Hugh stared back up at Sparrow and saw that he was smiling; almost laughing if that's what you want to call it. Not saying a word, Hugh turns back around and stares straight in the eye with Jack…the monkey that is.

Jack squealed at Hugh. Hugh slowly put his hands up – almost as if he were surrendering to Jack's yelp – and moved in a circular motion around Jack, trying to avoid him. Keeping as much eye contact with the monkey as possible, afraid what would happen when he just looked away just the slightest bit. Unfortunately, Hugh didn't see where his feet were going and he fell through the hatch into the hold.

Jack jumped down to the floor and looked into the hatch, pointed at Hugh and squealed again, almost laughing at him.

Hugh just sat there, staring at the monkey and sighed, "Are we at Tortuga yet?"


End file.
